Falling Farther In
by shinigamivc
Summary: EDITED On the new year, Ike and Elincia steal away during the party for some much needed time alone. Rated T for a sexual situation, with no details. IKE/ELINCIA


Heyyyy fellow Ike/Elincia fans! I'm not sure how many of us exist, but with so few fics, I've been so tempted to write them. This is the first of a few Ike/Elincia fics I'm writing (one is 36 pages long and less than half done) and this actually happens to be the earliest part I have, but the second one I started writing. Figures. Anyway, don't count on the other ones any time soon, because my writing is sort of low on my list now. I edited this up better, but it's 3 (effectively 4 because of daylight savings) in the morning and I'm tired and may have missed something. Anyway, this is a better edited copy. It's weird too because this fic is Ike's prospective and my others are Elincia's haha. I managed not to get too confused. I love doing that because you get a different perspective.

ANYway, It's just a fluffy, sweet fic. Really cute. I hope you guys enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with fire emblem, but I have played the games like a million times each. =) Playing FE7 now… Its fun XD

-------------------

_Falling Farther In_

By: Ren(Shinigamivc)

Snow fell gently on the tents of the liberation army as they rested on the mountainside inside the border of Daein. The camp had been set up for a prolonged stay to ride out the storm and give the soldiers a much-needed rest. It was nearly a new year and the crisp, cold air had a taste of promise that wasn't there before. The soldiers were giddy on ale and whiskey, watching as the moon rose higher in the sky and singing fight songs for the coming battles. Even many of the Greil Mercenaries had had their fair share of liquor for the evening; they sat together laughing and making jokes like the makeshift family they were. Mist and Oscar were busy cooking them a meal and Rolf was hiding in the kitchen from Boyd -who was more than a little tipsy- and helping with what he could. Shinon, who had only recently returned to them, had already challenged Ike to a duel for leadership of their group -three times- but Ike had yet to take a drink and kept refusing his challenges. Boyd, having given up on finding Rolf, took to mocking Ike as well, as Titania and Gatrie defended him as his own personal cheering squad. Other members of the group, which had refused to participate in their drinking games, had gone off to do more productive things elsewhere. Mia and Marcia had only recently stopped their mock dueling, having worn themselves out. Rhys had long since gone to sleep, fighting a cold that was weakening his health. Others were scattered about among the soldiers, enjoying the bit of time off between battles and the excitement that seemed to have spread across camp.

Ike eventually managed to slip away when Titania and Shinon broke into a screaming match over him, ending with Titania punching Shinon in the face. He loved his company, of course, but being the main topic of discussion among them got old quickly. Ike was not one to enjoy his exploits reiterated over and over at him; it wasn't like he thought he was anything special. He was simply doing what he could to help; he preferred that no one made a big deal about it.

He finally found a place to rest around the now dim and deserted campfire. With a sigh, he brushed away the snow and stretched himself out across a log, staring up at the stars that occasionally broke through the clouds. He could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the nearby tents: everyone was celebrating another year lived. Ike shut his eyes slowly and just listened to the sounds, feeling the snowflakes fall lightly onto his face and hands.

He could hear the sound of footsteps nearing him, light in the snow. He didn't bother to open his eyes until they had stopped next to him, "Elincia, you should be inside where it's warm. It's easy to get sick in this kind of weather."

He sat up so she could sit down next to him, which she did without hesitation, smiling at him with rosy cheeks from the cold. She was so beautiful. "I could say the same for you. This is certainly not the place to take a nap."

"Touché." He laughed, feeling more lighthearted than usual, despite the normal anxieties that plagued his mind. The good atmosphere around the camp had even him in good spirits, though Elincia always cheered him up, even on his bad days when the world felt as if it was laid solely on his aching shoulders.

Ike watched her shiver once against the wind and immediately removed his cloak, draping it over her shoulders. She was surprised at first, but then smiled at the action and leaned against his shoulder. He blushed a bit - or was it just the cold? "Is this okay?"

"It's fine," Elincia assured him softly, closing her eyes for a moment. "Everyone is far too drunk to notice us."

Ike sighed, taking her hand and lacing their fingers. It was true: the only people who weren't stumbling around drunk were fast asleep with pillows over their heads to block out the noise of the party. They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Ike spoke softly. "Is this the only reason you sought me out?"

"I… was hoping to spend the night with you… unless you'd rather be alone?" She lifted her head and looked at him, frowning. In response, he tightened his grip on her hand and smiled. He tilted his head to whisper in her ear, "There is nothing I want more than to share tonight with you."

"I'm glad." She smiled, moving closer to him as the wind picked up a bit. "You've been so busy lately, we've gotten such little time to be alone."

"I've noticed. It seems like everyone always wants my attention for something pertaining to this war. I wish I could just have some peace for a little while." He sighed, leaning his head against hers. She stayed quiet for a little while, then spoke softly. "I'm sorry you have been forced to be a part of this… this war is taking the lives of so many people for what feels like an impossible goal. A new year is beginning, but I feel no hope. I keep thinking: is there any promise in this new year or will this be the year I die without my country? It all feels so impossible."

"It's not impossible." Ike assured her. "We've made it so much further than anyone could have expected. We have the support of Begnion's apostle and her army, a task that is impossible in and of itself. It's only a matter of time until Crimea is free once more."

"If you believe it, then I know it will come true, but afraid of what will be lost in the process. With every battle the army fights, I am most afraid that you will not be with them when they return." She spoke honestly, staring at the embers of the fire. Ike placed a quick kiss on her forehead, still afraid of being so affectionate in the open, "Then, I promise you I will always be at the lead when the army returns."

"If you promise it, then I have nothing to worry about." She smiled. Ike knew she believed he would _always_ keep his promises, no matter how impossible they seemed. Her faith in him was the reason she knew her country would be freed, and that he would always come back alive. He felt honored that she believed in him so strongly, yet he felt the pressure as well. She changed the subject. "We should probably head inside. You're covered in snow."

"Before we do, there's something I really want to show you. I found it scouting when we set up camp this morning. It's a bit of a hike, but I think you'll like it." Ike smiled, getting to his feet and tugging her to hers. He held her hand tightly as he began to walk in the direction of the forest. She followed without hesitation, lifting up the hem of her dress to help keep up with the speed of his walk. Even with his fast walk, it took a good ten minutes to arrive at their final destination. Ike watched as Elincia's face lit up, staring at the steam that rose up from the snow. There were hot springs resting inconspicuously on the mountainside.

"I thought you might like a real bath… I'm going to tell the camp about it tomorrow, but I figured a princess wouldn't be comfortable sharing with a bunch of grimy soldiers. Especially when one of those grimy soldiers is Gatrie." Ike said, laughing at the image of flirtatious Gatrie around beautiful Elincia when bathing was involved. She pushed against his arm at the 'princess' comment; though she was undeniably one, she hated when he brought it up when they were alone. She then placed a kiss against his cheek. "Thank you, Ike."

"No problem." He smiled slightly at her as she slipped her hand free of his and walked over to one of the trees that stood next to the heated pool. She proceeded to undress, much to Ike's embarrassment; he blushed, watching her in spite of himself. Now standing with his cloak around her shoulders for warmth, she smiled at him. "Aren't you coming?"

He raised his eyebrows, still slightly dazed by her smile. His face was the color of crimson blood as he swallowed and nodded his head, stepping toward her. She laughed - the sound of bells - and walked over to him. "Then hurry up! It's freezing!"

He hesitated a moment then pulled her into his embrace, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, "You're so beautiful."

She shivered in his arms, but smiled as her nimble fingers worked on the buckle of his belt, which held his tunic in place. He took either side of his cloak and looped it around her shoulders so she was better covered, then helped her strip his clothing.

"You're so handsome." Elincia grinned, and he knew she was making fun of him. He laughed softly, the pounding of his heart ringing in his ears. Both were blushing a deep crimson color and Ike could feel her heart against his chest despite her calm attitude. He wanted to kiss her, but she was still shivering heavily and he knew if he did, they would forget the hot springs for a time. Instead, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Last one in…"

With that he let her go and turned, heading quickly for the water. She called after him, "Ike! That's not a good idea! You don't know how hot it is!!"

He grinned, ignoring her and diving strait into the spring. When he surfaced, she was standing on the water's edge with a panicked look on her face. He swam closer to her and grinned stupidly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ike, you idiot! You could have scolded yourself or… or hit your head!!" Her eyebrows knit together in anger, but quickly soften again as she sighed. Her expressions were so fascinating. He offered her his arms. "Come on, before you freeze to death."

Elincia was still shivering as she reluctantly let his cloak slip from her shoulders. She hurried into the water, wincing at the sudden heat but not allowing the shock to slow her down. She walked right into his embrace, bringing her arms around his back. He did the same, holding her for a moment. "Sorry I made you worry."

"I'm always worried about you," She smiled slightly, "But you've promised me you'll live."

"I have," He said softly, loosening his grip to look at her. She sighed and ran her hands along his back. He watched the edges of her lips turn upward and her eyes fade closed as she kissed him. They moved in perfect harmony together, as if they'd been doing this forever. Ike tangled his hands through her emerald hair, minding the gentleness of his grip. Her skin was like porcelain and though he knew better, sometimes he felt as if he could break her so easily. Her arms were looped around his neck as she pressed her body tightly against his.

This was the Elincia he knew: the girl behind the one who bit her tongue in the presence of the apostle, acted so proper in front of the army and his mercenary group, helped with dinner and chores, and set her eyes on a real town for the first time only a few months before. Behind all of that, she was full of mischief and fervor - nothing at all like the other royalty he'd met on their journey. When they were alone, she let go of all the things she was supposed to be and was the girl he loved. She laughed at him as they pulled away, "Was this your intent in bringing me here?"

He knew as it formed on her lips that this was a loaded question. His first mistake was opening his eyes; he was met by her lovely golden stare and porcelain features, instantly bringing a guilty blush to his face. His second was the lack of planned response: instead, the words to leave his mouth could barely be considered words, "I… I just… I was… you wanted…"

"How can you be like that?" Elincia smiled playfully, though she too was a lovely shade of scarlet. Having finally gathered his thoughts, he looked her in the eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You're so calm in the face of those who would take your life, but in front of me, you cannot form your words. I would be scared to death to do what you do. I can't possibly scare you, can I?" She pressed her forehead against his, holding onto his shoulders. The look in her eyes told him that she was truly curious. He chuckled at the idea of it, "I have trained my entire life to be a mercenary. Wielding a sword is something I understand; _this _is completely foreign to me. I've never thought of this until I first laid eyes on you."

"This?" She pressed, running her hands over his shoulders to his chest. Her movements slowed a bit, hesitant. Her breath was ragged and her blush grew even darker. He knew what she was asking and the answer she wanted; even without her words, her body spoke in volumes. Even her eyes, still lost in his as she moved her head to get a better view of him, begged quietly: 'This is more than giving in to passion because our lives could end at any moment, isn't it? This means something, doesn't it? Tell me this means something more to you, because it means something more to me!' He tilted his head so that their foreheads were touching once more.

She parted her lips to speak, but shut them, pouting. The truth was that this did mean so much more to him than he could put to words. In fact, even as dense as he could be, he knew months ago that he was in love with his enchanting employer. But, that was just it: she was his employer, the princess of a country. _This_ was not meant to be. Either he would fall in battle and she may never regain her throne or they would succeed and she would be lost to him as a royal is untouchable to the peasants at her feet. If he told her now how he truly felt, it would only hurt them more in the end. He had no doubt that her feelings mirrored his, but neither was thinking properly. Still, with death lingering at his back and yet another massive battle at his front, he found it easier than it should've been to speak honestly with her. Briefly, he wondered if his father had felt the same when he fell for his mother. If this was fleeting, then so be it. He wanted her to know his true feelings, no matter to what end it would lead. His hands lingered at her waist.

"_This_ is the way I feel about you." He then closed his eyes, leaning in even closer so their noses brushed, "I think I'm in love with you, Elincia."

He felt her suck in a breath of air. It was amazing the effect those words had on her. This was not the first time they had been this physically intimate and both had realized their love for the other months ago, but to hear it said out loud was something entirely different. It meant that they were no longer in denial, hiding their heads while their hearts were at play. These words meant more pain for them, but he could no longer hide from the truth. He loved her and he would face the consequences of those feelings.

"Oh, Ike." Her voice was filled with so many emotions at once: excitement, joy, fear, anger, sorrow. Ike knew she shared his thoughts. He opened his eyes slightly, watching the torment in her features. Sighing, he pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as his hands fluttered across her back. He knew the thoughts that were passing through her mind: such horrible thoughts, and all were true. He was a commoner; no matter what kind of title they placed on him during the war, he would still just be a common mercenary at its end. She was to be queen: the distance between them was immeasurable. She trembled in his arms and he tightened his grip, whispering softly in her ear, "I'm sorry. It was not my intent to upset you. Forget I ever said anything…"

"Ike, no," She rested her head on his bare shoulder, letting her arms loop around his neck and hang down his back. Her body still trembled gently in his arms, as her breathing came in soft gasps. It was only then that he realized she was crying. Unsure of what to do and hyper aware of the twisting and turning in his chest, he held her in silence. Finally, she lifted her head, gazing into his eyes. Sighing softly, she whispered, "I don't want to forget this."

Her hand caressed his cheek gently, so soft compared to his scraped and callused ones. "If my life had not been torn apart as it has, I would have never met you… I would have never known life outside of the villa and I would've been happily ignorant of everything I was missing. But Ike, if I could turn back time and make that happen now, the idea of never meeting you makes my chest ache… I've loved you for a long time now. I'm thankful we have this chance, even in such a horrible situation. I know this could turn out terribly--"

Ike kissed her softly, silencing her chatter before she voiced the fear that hung in the back of his mind. Their lack of future weighted heavily in both their minds, but was not enough to stop them from pretending. For now he could be her knight in shining armor and she could be his very own princess.

She grinned against his lips, laughing softly out of sheer bliss. He smirked, opening his eyes slightly to get a look at her face before catching her lips again. It was so easy to forget when they were like this; their reality seemed so impossible that anything could exist in it, including a future for them. She loved him; he was on top of the world.

The moon peaked in the sky as they did, basking in their passion for one another. Elincia's head rested on Ike's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his body. He ran one hand through her hair, holding her waist as if he was clinging to the last life raft on a stormy sea. They both breathed heavily, but their hearts had already begun to slow. A few minutes passed without a word from either of them. Slowly, their breathing calmed and Elincia nuzzled her face into Ike's neck. He smiled, tangling his hand deep in her hair as she whispered, "I wish _this_ could be it. I would be happy like this forever…"

She was tired now: he could easily hear it in her voice and even in the way her lips brushed his neck. Though he would have stayed like this forever, another, more responsible part of him reminded him that they would be missed at camp eventually. He shifted to find her forehead, pressing a kiss against it, "We need to head back."

She moaned in protest, but nodded her head slowly into his shoulder. He pulled them out of the water, a rush of cold air seizing their bodies. They began to shiver, Elincia clinging to him for what little warmth he offered against the air. Ike reached for his cape, pulling the tattered old thing around their shoulders. They rushed to dry off and hurried to dress. Adorning her dress, his princess wrapped her arms around her torso and locked her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. He fixed his gauntlets and tied his now frozen cloak back over his shoulders. Looking at her now, he wondered how smart of an idea this was, being so unprepared. Her whole body quaked from the cold and the ends of her hair had frozen into strips where the water had soaked them. He tried to run a hand through his own hair, only to find that it was stiff, also frozen in the cold air. He was about to apologize to her when she grinned at him through her shivers. He smiled back, "We better get inside before we freeze to death."

She nodded in agreement, ducking under his arm for warmth as they started back. They ran most of the way, partially for warmth and partially for the fun of it. When they reached the outskirts of camp, they noticed that the party had died down. Soldiers were wandering drunkenly back to their tents. A few were even passed out in the snow. Ike shivered at the thought of it, but did that take the time to wake them. If only they could sneak back to his quarters, they would be safe from prying eyes. They made the trip to Elincia's tent with little trouble. Ike waited outside for her as she changed out of her damp clothes and tied her frozen locks up and away from her skin. When she appeared from behind the flap of her tent, she wore two more layers and looked warm again. Ike felt colder just looking at her. She smiled as his teeth chattered and offered him a blanket. "Here, put this on. You're going to wind up sick if you stay so cold."

He glanced around them before kissing her in thanks. He then took the blanket and threw it over his shoulders, pulling it across his chest. His shivers slowly died down and they walked around the camp in less of a hurry. They were nearly home free when a group of familiar voices neared. Ike hadn't heard anything, too distracted by the freezing air, but Elincia noticed them before they rounded the corner. She released his hand and stepped away from him so quickly that he hadn't had a chance to process why. Surprised, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow. In response, she only glanced in the direction of their new company.

Titania, Gatrie, Shinon, and Soren all rounded the corner of the nearest tent. For a moment, Ike stared at them in awe. They were currently in the middle of some sort of squabble between Titania and Gatrie. Well, actually, it was more of Gatrie trying to 'feel up' the red-haired paladin. She swung her fists at his face to keep him away, while Shinon laughed. All of them were wasted, except for Soren of course, who was making little attempt to solve the problem and instead fighting off the major headache it was causing. Ike heard Elincia sigh softly, relieved they were too distracted to catch any of their previous odd behavior. He wasn't so sure though, as Soren looked up at him suspiciously. His black-haired friend missed very little and the look he was sending was of disapproval.

"HEY LOOK! It's general Ikey!!" Gatrie yelled suddenly, grinning madly and finally leaving Titania alone. He walked - or rather, stumbled - over to them, his three companions following. Ike watched as the blonde flirt stopped in front of them and reached for Elincia's hand. She let him have it without a fuss, obviously confused, but Ike had a bad feeling about where this was going. "And the beautiful Princess Elincia! It's always so wonderful to see your _gorgeous_ face."

She blushed softly as his lips pressed against her hand, and went to pull her fingers back, but his grip on them was too tight. In the next moment, his face was but inches from hers; his eyes glazed over from the alcohol. As soon as Ike saw how her eyes widened with surprise, he pulled Elincia's hand free and stepped in between them. His eyebrows knit together. "That's enough, Gatrie."

"Awww, Ike. You know I didn't mean anything by it. That is, unless the lovely princess wants it to mean something?" Gatrie looked over Ike's shoulder at Elincia and gave her a flirty smile. Ike groaned; he must have really had a lot to drink, "That's enough! The princess is our employer. You're being really inappropriate--"

"Ooo, seems you've offended wittle Ikey, Gatrie!' Shinon smirked, his obvious amusement written all across his face. He placed his hand on his blonde friend's shoulder and leaned forward toward Ike, "Don't you think it's _inappropriate_ to hold her hand like that?"

Ike hadn't even noticed until now that his hand still held hers after stealing it away from his drunken flirt of a friend. Of course, Shinon wouldn't fail to notice something like that - snipers never miss a thing - and throw it back in his face. He pulled his hand away from hers quickly and glanced down at his feet. Shinon grinned in accomplishment, "Aww, wittle Ikey doesn't like his _girlfriend_ anymore."

"Leave Ike alone!" Titania kicked Shinon in the butt. Ike glanced up at her and knew instantly that she was by far the drunkest out of the group. Her face was flushed and her eyes were washed over, not to mention her movements were slow and unbalanced. He had never seen Titania like this before, in fact, she made Gatrie look sober - though being a flirtatious drunk, he was never too far from his norm. "You know, Shinon, people can't _choose_ who they fall in love with! Not that _you_ would know, but I for one am proud of Ike! At least he's brave enough to _show_ his feelings! BAH!!"

Ike exchanged glances with Elincia before staring back at the red-haired paladin. Whatever she was talking about, it clearly was much deeper than the two of them. None of the group pushed her further, though; it was obvious that the wrong comment would send any one of them to an early grave. Even Shinon, who looked more than a little annoyed by her kick, kept his mouth shut. Titania mumbled something, and then placed her hand on Ike's shoulder. Leaning in, Ike could smell the stink of whisky on her breath, "It's important to all.., always act on your feelings, because before you know it, it's too late! Then, all you have is regret."

Ike shied away from the smell, but took her motherly advise to heart. His eyes flitted to Elincia for a moment before returning to the drunken members of his mercenary group. Soren, whom had remained silent until this point, cleared his throat loudly. "Yes… well, I think its time we all get some rest. We have a lot of preparation ahead of us if we plan on living long enough to reach the capital."

"Aww, Soren, but this was just starting to get interesting!" Gatrie proclaimed, putting his hand on Titania's shoulder. This time, it was Shinon of all people who reacted, slapping Gatrie in the head before Titania could wheel around and unleash her fiery on the poor drunk. Gatrie spun and stared at the archer, surprised. Shinon just sighed heavily, "I'm going to bed."

With that he walked past them in the direction of his tent; Gatrie followed, still dazed. He did, however, look back over his shoulder and wish his commander 'sweet dreams' in a tone that was meant to be obscene. Titania put her hand on Ike's shoulder for a moment, her eyes clearly staring through him, before being led off by Soren. The young mage stared back at the two, clearly disapproving of whatever was going on between them. Ike told himself that Soren wouldn't feel that way if he knew the way they felt about each other, but deep down, he truly didn't know how his black-haired friend would feel. His voice trailed behind him as he moved out of view, "Good night, Ike… princess."

And then they were alone again. Elincia reached for his hand, taking it in both of hers. Her fingers were so cold. He knew they needed to get out of the snow and warm up. He looked at her, their breath filling the gap between them. She shivered slightly and smiled at him. Her cheeks and nose were crimson and he wondered how much of it was from the cold. She blushed a lot when they were together despite her confident exterior. Because of that, he knew that such a relationship was as new and nerve-racking for her as it was for him. This eased his mind a little, both because he was not the only one who had no idea what he was doing, and because his emerald-haired beauty had not belonged to anyone before himself. He moved closer and brushed a piece of her frozen bangs out of her face, "Let's go."

She followed him, still holding his hand tightly in both of hers. His tent wasn't far and though, like the other tents, it had no heat source, the air under the thick fabric of the tent was considerably warmer than the air outside. Elincia tied the flap of the tent securely closed as Ike changed out of his damp, frozen clothing and put on the warmest shirt and pants he could find. He then draped the clothes aside for them to dry in the warmer air. By the time he turned his attention back to Elincia, she was standing not far from the entrance, trying to warm her hands with her breath. She glanced up at him then, smiling softly. He held his arms out toward her. "Come here."

She obeyed without hesitation, crossing the space between them and walking strait into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her back, feeling her cold hands resting on his neck; he loved the feeling simply because they were hers. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You must be tired."

"You say that, but I think you're the one whose tired," Elincia laughed, bringing a hand to his face and running her thumb over the bags under his eyes. His face tightened slightly as he thought of the reason for his lack of sleep: the black knight, his father's killer, still alive and well. She frowned at his expression and hugged him tightly. It felt good to be hugged by her. She understood how he felt and somehow that translated through her feelings. He hugged her back firmly, whispering in her ear, "I'll defeat Ashnard. I promise."

She said nothing in response, but tightened her hold on him for a moment, then pressed a kiss against his cheek. Her hands came to his face, and he looked at her with soft eyes. She smiled at him, "Thank you, my lord Ike."

He pulled her into a kiss, then, and lifted her up, playfully dumping her on his cot. He joined her, lying down beside her before reaching for the blankets and pulling them up over their heads. She laughed softly, gripping at his shirt to pull him closer. He watched her face as her body realized its fatigue. She really was tired; he wondered how much sleep she'd been getting since they were last together. Her eyes fluttered opened as he kissed her forehead. "There are no battles tomorrow. Promise you'll sleep the night, here with me?"

He said nothing, because he knew he could not make such a promise. Instead, he watched her face as she fought off sleep. Since witnessing his father's death, he hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours a night. He was restless all the time, just itching for his next fight. He wanted blood and just how badly he did frightened him. Even though he was exhausted, he would not sleep for too long.

"Ike," She whispered his name, mid yawn. Ike brushed his hand across her cheek as she settled in next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as he held her body to his. She held him tightly as well, as if her wellbeing depended on keeping him securely in place. He sighed softly. "You know I cannot sleep…"

"But, it's freezing outside. You would go out and train in this instead of staying in bed with me?" She reached up and ran her hand along his cheek. He watched her eyes shut slowly as he held her tightly against his body. He thought about it for a moment: though he hated lying around when his father's killer was still breathing, the idea of staying warm beside his beloved was extremely tempting compared to a morning of training in the freezing air. Yes, maybe he could stay with her and hold her, just tonight. It felt so long since they'd been this close and even longer since he'd even considered being at her side when she awoke. He rubbed her back gently as he felt her breathing slow. Soon, she was asleep, overlapping his legs with hers and pressing her hands against his chest. He shifted, pressing a kiss in her hair, "I'd always rather be with you, my love."

---------------------

Two teens separated by class fall in love in the darkest of circumstances. They try to resist their feelings, but the passion between them is all consuming, and devours them before too long. Their story is pulled strait from the pages of a dusty old storybook, resting on the far shelf. They cannot make out the book's ending: is it a tragedy or a beacon of hope? The last few pages are missing, what will their ending be?

They hoped it would be bright.

-------------

Fun fact!!! This story's working title was 'New year, new promise', which works I guess, but it was never going to be my final title. Well, when I went to publish this, I remembered that I never thought up a new title. 'Falling Farther In' is a cd by the band 'October Project'. The song, 'Funeral In His Heart' makes me think of Ike. Anyway, I thought it worked and there was my title.

REVIEW PLEASE! I need encouragement to write. lol


End file.
